Maxwell Thompson
Maxwell Thompson, commonly known as Warlord Thompson or Mad Ben by Time Patrols, is the alternate evil counterpart of Ben Tennyson. He hails from Universe 16, where he's the Warlord of Syndey. 'History' 'Overview' As the result of the alien invasion, Maxwel was orphaned for some days until a pack of coyotes found him and nurse him. By the time he's somewhere between 5 and 8, the evil Chronosapien, Malturent, discovered him and was in need of protege so he mentored Maxwell. By the time he's a teenager, Malturent rewarded him with the Omnitrix, dubbed the Power Watch, and officially dubbed Maxwell as his protege. After completing his training, Maxwell utilized his Power Watch to organize the citizen of Syndey, becoming desert pirates and controls the lands with an iron fist, earning the title "Warlord" then he eventually took control of water and enslaves several locals so they will dig the land in search for Malturent's Key to aid his mentor in regaining his full powers and begin the Time Wars. However, he was stalled by a group of resistances known as the Desert Warriors, thus extending the search from months into years. 'Appearance' Maxwell shares several traits from Ben Tennyson but he shares more traits from Max Rockatansky of Mad Max. He has a punk-style hair, two piercings on his ears, orange eyes and has black dash on his cheeks. He wears orange tank-top shirt with jean-blue vest and tan pants. He wore black fingerless gloves with one elbow-length and wore orange bandages on arm and forearm. He wears an orange pocketbag on his left thigh, black belt with metal buckle and a pair of black shoes with metal plates and soles. He wore armor plates on his right arm, right foreleg and his left shoulder. On his left wrist is the Power Watch, which it's orange/gray with spikes around it. Because of the desert area, he gain tan skin. 'Personality' Maxwell has an Australian accent and tends to speak in a calm and cool voice. Because of Malturent's teaching, Maxwell becomes extremely bloodthirst, megalomaniacal, sadistic, spiteful and power-mad towards his subjects in his dimension; he reacts with extreme aggression and threats whenever anyone else at all so much as talks to him as an equal instead of his servent. Maxwell apperantly thinks highly of himself as having achieved glory by becoming a tyrannical warlord, and contemptuously thought the Omnitrix Heroes, especially his good counterparts, to be too "pathetic" to ever be like him. He is also very short-tempered and becomes hotheaded when insulted or irritated, which can both serve as his weakness and to make him even more dangerous. He apperantly doesn't react well to defeat or humiliation either. Maxwell does seem to have a loyal side as he revered Eon and (initially) Malturent for molding him into who he is, and showed partial hurt after Malturent abandoned him. He even displays loyalty to Towa and Black, basically because they are more powerful then him, and shows respects to his evil counterparts. 'Powers And Abilities' Like all Omnitrix Wielders, Maxwell wields the Omnitrix, although it was labeled as Power Watch since he never knew its true name, and, unlike the original Omnitrix, he can only transform one or two alien a day and can remain transformed whenever he wants. Knowing this weakness, he mastered the art of close combat and usage of weaponary. 'Accessible Aliens' Maxwell is mentored to be a powerful fighter so he always favor of using the powerful combatable aliens or aliens with great firepowers. His personal favorite are Way Big and Road Block, though he never actually name them. *Rath *Diamondhead *Upchuck *NRG *Way Big *Four Arms *Terraspin *Echo Echo *Bloxx *Nanomech *Goop *Atomix *Alien X *Road Block Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Alternate Ben Tennyson Category:Alternate Versions of Ben Tennyson Category:Alternate Timeline Category:Villains Category:Characters